Aliens: day of blood
by sith lord 7
Summary: As soon as my skills improve I will continue or rewrite this story till then...
1. prologue

Prologue

The dark surface of the planet Ahab7 frightend the crew of the expedition ship Doco.

But it was'nt the planet that frightend them,It was the cargo. This ship carried six hosts

to a race known as xenomorph. Weylanyutani had sent them to colonize and study this planet,

but they didn't know what darkness held for them.


	2. Chapter 1

Authors note: Sorry it took so long for next chap, but school slammed me with home work and I had a lot of chores to do so enjoy the long awaited chapter 1!

The Meeting Massacre.

Lt. John Foreston made his rounds around colony 5766. Lt. Foreston was a 6ft 7in man with dirty blonde hair and a mean attitude. He was just rounding the 3rd corridor when a voice barked over the comm. ,"All personnel report to the briefing."

"What could this be." He thought as he turned on a heel and headed for the assembly room.

As soon as he arrived he was greeted by Jane, the company representative, "Hi John, I think you'll like today's assembly."

"Depends on what its on." was his reply and he took a seat.

In a glass case there was a veiled object 17inches wide 1-inch in diameter. Everyone was chatting about fuel cells and how the hosts were going to do. But Foreston sat and talked with Mike or the 2nd in command.

"Do you have any Idea in hell what this meeting is about?" Foreston asked

"All I know is its something on aliens and something about a new arrival on the base other then that no."

It was about this time that General O'niel stepped up to the podium.

"If everyone will quiet down we can get this meeting started… Thank you now as you all know we have received a new shipment today. New weapons know as L.A.S. or Lightweight Assault Shotgun. It has the capability to fire silently and it fires a 12-gauge slug like a .22 round. The only reason we have these weapons is because of the possibility the aliens breaking free of our control."

The crowed murmured amongst them selves.

"Now to more serious matters. With the hosts being in the conditions that they are we have had another new arrival." he then took away the veil from the case, "Behold, a queen facehugger. when wey-land co. heard that the hosts were all regular huggers they sent this one to complete the hive hierarchy."

It was at this point that John Became out outraged.

"How much crack are you people smoking," He yelled, "These things can't be controlled or tamed or, for that matter, tampered with!"

"Calm your temper marine! We have the technology to tame them now just cool it."

He grimaced.

Mean while…

In the host observation rooms, the heart monitors were going wild and the hosts were beginning to convulse and one after the other a horrible scream they let out then the creatures within them were released. Now the newborn aliens broke through the near by air vent… the aliens were loose.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

After the meeting John was heading for his dormitory, about half way there he met Mark again.

"Hey john," He said "Boring meeting?"

"Yeah." John replied

"So you headed for a break?"

"I was just about to take a rest."

"Well if you don't mind, the shooting range is open and I saw some of the custodians carrying boxes in there… I figured we could check it out."

John thought hard for a moment and decided.

"Why not." He said

"Great!" Mark exclaimed

They turned around and headed for the gun range.

Meanwhile in the surveillance room…

"What's new?"

The question came from a man wearing a black suit, red tie, and sunglasses.

"Nothing so far." Stated one of the guards

"Anything on the hosts."

"I haven't checked… here," The guard looked close at the screen, "Oh god!"

The man in black looked closer at the screen and saw what the guard gasped about, The hosts were covered in blood, entrails littered the room, and the air vents were broken.

"Put the base on red alert and get me a comm. link."

The guard pressed a button and ran to the control panel to pull up the comm. system

"ATTENTION, ALL MILITARY PERSONEL REPORT TO THE ARMORY ASAP!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The sirens were blaring through out the entire base. 

"What the!" was Marks response.

But John showed no sign of surprise in fact, he was actually grinning to himself

"Told you so." Was his response.

"ATTENTION ALL MILITARY PERSONEL REPORT TO THE ARMORY ASAP!" Was blasted out on the comm. system.

"That's our calling card." Said John. He and mark began to sprint down the halls taking lefts and rights and narrowly missing a scientist on one occasion, they finally arrived.

"Sir," a Pvt. Quinn saluted them as they walked in, "We've just been warned of a xenomorph out break in the compound." Quinn finished

"Your weapons , sirs." Quartermaster Chang announced as he handed both of them their guns.

John looked at his rifle , it was an old model MA-14 pulse rifle, not very accurate but an impressive rate of fire. Mark had been equipped with one of the newer guns, The L.A.S.

"Men this is a code red situation we have an outbreak that originated in sector C-7." O'neil said.

John shot his hand up.

"Foreston, what is it?" Barked O'neil.

"Sir, are there confirmed killings?" Asked John.

"Not yet."

"Have we pi-pointed the location of the xenomorphs?"

"No but, we have an idea that they are in sector A-2."

"The air vents?" muttered Mark.

"Men," continued O'neil, " You will be split into groups, Group alpha will be John, Quinn, and Mark…"

John no longer listened, he thought more about how often this had happened, the military hears about something powerful and wants it for them selves without thinking of the consequences or the damage it will cause. But what really puzzled him was why they kept making the same mistake? How many times would it take for them to learn?

"You have your orders, now go kill some bugs!" O'neil exclaimed.

"Sir, yes sir!" sounded the rest of the room.

John got up and headed for the door Mark and Quinn followed.

"Let's move out!" John shouted.


End file.
